dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:G-mintaeyang/Fan fic Kim hyun joong cap.2
Despues de aquello quede sorprendida, el me miro y dijo-no te culpo si no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, lo mire y dije-tran...tranquilo creo que uno no decide quien le gusta, el me miro y dijo-si te sientes incomoda puedo dormir en los sillones no hay problema, negue y dije-no tranquilo todo esta bien, baje la cabeza, el dijo-perdon...cuando una chica me gusta no suelo decirlcelo, lo mire y dije-pues sufrimos del mismo problema, el me miro, se empezo a acercar lentamente, cerre los ojos, como deseando el momento, cuando el iba llegando a mis labios lo aleje, lo mire y dije-lo siento estoy confundida, el me miro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo-has lo que tu corazon diga lo que es yo no te puedo obligar a nada, lo mire y con una sonrisa dije-gracias por entender. Pase 3 dias pensando en aquello, pensaba y pensaba hasta que vi las noticias de espectaculos, alli vi que decia: el cantante y actor KHJ confirmo su relacion con la cantante de sistar Hyorin, ya me habia quedado todo claro, no tenia que estar mas confundida, mi corazon correspondia a GD, no debia dudar mas, un poco decepsionada baje la cabeza, ya que e me dio mi primer beso, de repente senti que llego alguien a sentarse al lado mio, era Top, el me miro y dijo-a hora me contaras que te sucede, lo mire y dije-nada, el dijo-curioso pues hace 3 dias tu amigo te invito a comer ¿cierto?, asenti, Top dijo-hace tres dias KHJ invito a una chica a comer y no fue hyorin, lo mire y dije-bueno..., el dijo-no tienes nada que ocultar le conte sobre ti a KHJ y el dijo que solo te cuidara el me explico que ya se conocian y todo el problema, lo mire y dije-Top por favor no le digas a GD, el dijo-ok no le dire nada yo, suspire y dije-gracias, el dijo-pero tu le diras ¿arasso?, negue y dije-no le dire, el dijo-bueno ¿que prefieres? ¿que le diga yo o que le digas tu?, lo mire y dije-aish! yo le dire pero no me presiones ¿entendiste?, el asintio y riendo dijo-asi me gusta, de repente sentimos la voz de taeyang diciendo-¿chicos donde estan?, taeyang al verme a mi y a Top dijo-¡adivinen quien nos invito a una fiesta de gala!, Top dijo-nose ¿quien?, de repente entro seungri practicamente gritando-¡KHJ! el decidio invitarnos a una fiesta de gala que va a hacer, los mire y dije-ah pues vayan a divertirse. seungri dijo-la idea es que tu as tambien, negue y dije-claro que no, Top dijo-tengo una idea...tu iras con GD y bueno invita a una de tus amigas y uno de nosotros acompañara a la chica que tu escojas y ya, lo mire y dije-aish! nunca me ayudas en nada, el dijo-deberias decirle, aun mas enojada dije-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME PRESIONES!, taeyang dijo-primero que todo no se griten y segundo: ¿que estan ocultando?, Top dijo-que la misteriosa rin les cuente, trague saliba, baje la mirada y empeze a llorar, (muajaja Top queda como malote xD), seungri me abrazo y dijo-¡mira lo que hiciste Top!, el dijo-¿que? yo solo dije que ella dijera todo, taeyang dijo-si pero si ella no quiere decir no la puedes obligar ¿o si?, Top dijo-aish...hagan lo que quieran, seungri me miro y dijo-ya tranquila si no nos quieres contar no importa, lo mire y dije-no creo que Top tiene razon..., taeyang dijo-¿que dices?, los mire y dije-no puedo ocultarselo mas y menos cuando sabe Top, ellos me miraron, los mire y empeze a contarles todo, pero al terminar la ultima frase senti la voz de GD diciendo-¿Por que me lo ocultaste todo?, lo mire y dije-GD yo no...solo..., el dijo-vamos rin responde ¿por que lo ocultaste todo?, no sabia que responder, ni yo sabia el porque, emepeze a retroceder negando con la cabeza, hasta que llegue a ala puerta, la abri y sali corriendo. Al salir corriendo, GD me siguio. llegue a una plaza cerca de ahi, me tropeze y cai en el pasto, vi que GD se acerco corriendo a mi, me mire la rodilla la cual tenia rasmillones y empeze a soltar lagrimas, GD me quedo mirando, me levante, me di media vuelta, senti que GD tomo mi mano y dijo-no me importa si conocias a KHJ si el te beso si te sientes confundida no me importa yo luchare por ti hasta hacerte entender que el no es el tipo ideal para ti, en un rapido movimiento me zafe de GD, cuando me alejaba seti que en empezo a cantar la parte del coro de la cancion that xx que decia: '' ¿que tiene ese bastardo que yo no tenga?, exactamente ¿por que no puedo tenerte?, ese bastardo no te ama, ¿hasta cuando vas a llorar como una tonta'' (tuve que cambiarlo a bastardo ya que decia hijo de puta D: y bueno eso me parecia muy grosero XD), mire hacia atras, GD me miro y dijo-¿me darias una oportunidad?, suspire y dije-¿quieres y me ruegas que te de una oportunidad despues de todo lo que te oculte?, el sonrio y dijo-si...¿me la daras?, me encogi de hombros y dije-dejame pensarlo ¿si?, el dijo-te dare hasta mañana, lo mire y dije-pero mañana es la fiesta de KHJ, el dijo-¿y quetiene?, lo mir y dije-nada. Llegamos a casa, daesung dijo-¿y ustedes dos arreglaron todo lo que tenian que arreglar?...por cierto rin te traje un regalo esta en u habitacion, lo mire y dije-¿regalo?, el dijo-si pues los chicos me contaron todo...lo digo en el sentido de todo lo que paso hoy, lo mire y dije-gracias, el dijo-pues anda a verlo si te gusta me das las racias si no es asi pues me avisas y lo cambio por algo mas bonito, lo mire y asenti, fui a mi habitacion y alli vi un hermoso vestido corto color celeste claro un poco verdoso (http://www.modadeella.com/images/Escote-en-V-Imperior-Vestido-Corto-de-Fiesta-p-MEP019.jpg) era muy bonito, sali de la habitacion, directamente me fui a abrazar a daesung, el me abrazo y dijo-¿te gusto?, asenti, el dijo-vamos a hora arriba el animo, lo mire y dije-gracias dae, de repente Top dijo-bueno a hora el problema es que ¿que le diras a tu padre? pues donde hay fiesta de celebridades hay paparazis, lo mire y dije-decirle la verdad de donde estoy y con quien estoy despues de todo por las buenas o por las malas me va a encontrar, ellos rieron, taeyang dijo-entonces mañana los chicos de big bang presentaran su hermanita menor, lo mire y dije-¿mañana?, seungri dijo-si mañana ademas ellos tienen un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Suspire y pense: ese anuncio importante me da mala espina...bueno que importa despues de todo ellos seran felices ademas ¿de que me quejo? tengo a uno de los chicos mas lindos rogandome practicamente para que lo acepte creo que GD es el indicado, mire a GD, el estaba bromeando con seungri y daesung, sonrei mientras lo miraba, de repente el me miro, y tambien sonrio, baje la mirada. Llego la hora de dormir, yo y GD nos fuimos a acostar al mismo tiempo, haciendo la misma operacion: yo me vestia en el baño el en la habitacion, sali del baño ya vestida con mi pijama, GD dijo-eh...dormire en los sillones, lo mire y dije-¿puedo hablar contigo un poco?, el asintio y dijo-si claro, me sente en la cama y dije-veras...quiero darte una oportunidad pero realmente no estoy segura todo esto de KHJ me tiene confundida y la verdad es que nose que hacer quiero darte la oportunidad pero a la vez no quiero mucho, el se acerco a mi se agacho y dijo-¿y que dice tu corazon?, lo mire y dije-bueno mi corazon quiere darte una oportunidad pero si tu..., senti los labios de GD junto con los mios, despues de un largo beso el dijo-¿y dime que sientes a hora?, lo mire y dije-dame tiempo para conocerte mejor si...si tu quieres que esto funcione dejame conocerte mejor y tu conocerme mejor, el me abrazo y dijo-¿me estas dando una oportunidad?, rei y dije-pues ¿tu que crees?, el dijo-¿ue si?, asenti, el dijo-pero sigues sintiendo algo por hyun joong yo lo se pero no importa pasare de ocupar el segundo lugar de tu corazon a ocupar el primero hare que esa atraccion que tu sientes por mi se haga mas grande. Lo mire sorprendida, el dijo-bueno yo no queria sonar tan posesivo, lo mire y dije-tranquilo..., el dijo-bueno me voy a dormir, lo mire y dije-¡espera!, el dijo-¿que?, lo mire y dije-por favor duerme en la habitacion en tu cama me sentire culpable, el me quedo mirando y dijo-con una condicion, lo mire y dije-¿cual?, el dijo-no me tomes por pervertido pero quiero que duermas conmigo...no me gusta que duermas en el suelo, lo mire y dije-e...esta bien. El apago todas las luces, yo me acoste, el tambien, empeze a dormitar, el quizas penso que estaba dormida ya que empezo a cantar that xx (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j57IzkTFnT8 les aconsejo que la escuchen cuando Rin y GD esten solo los dos o tambien escuchen who you de GD), me preocupaba GD, esta situacion se me iba de las manos, aunque ya tenia todo claro habia algo que me hacia perder la cabeza: si KHJ estaba con hyorin ¿por que me beso en el zoologico? quizas mi padre le dijo que me convenciera para volver a casa de todas formas no importa. Al otro dia senti que GD me tenia abrazada, me di vuelta para ver su cara, el era tan bello durmiendo, el abrio sus ojos, bostezo y dijo-¿como amaneciste?, sonrei y dije-pues mejor, el dijo-te ves comoda, rei y dije-esto ya no es tan raro, el me acerco mas a el, quede con mi cabeza en su cuello, lo abraze, el junto su frente con mi cabeza, para mi GD era el indicado, estoy segura de que el lo es, de repente GD me dice-¿y que haras?, lo mire y dije-ya lo comprendi tu me has estado ayudando todo este tiempo tu eres el indicado, el rio y dijo-por fin entiendes, el me beso, lo abraze y dije-¿de verdad te quieres arriesgar conmigo?, el dijo-si nunca he estado tan seguro aunque tengo claro de que KHJ fue tu primer amor y tengo que esforzarme para que lo olvides, rei, el dijo-bueno a levanarnos, me sente en la cama, GD se levanto y dijo-ah oye rin, lo mire y dije-dime oppa, el riendo y hasta feliz dijo-¡me dijiste oppa!, rei y dije-¿que? ¿a caso no quieres que te diga asi?, el nego y dijo-me encanta que me digas asi, rei, de repente tocaron la puerta, GD dijo-¿quien es?, Top dijo-yo, GD dijo-¿quien es yo?, Top dijo-no te hagas y abrabeme, GD dijo-privacidad, el dijo-de todas formas entrare quiero saber como esta Rin, GD dijo-ella esta bien (tono celoso), rei, Top dijo.tengo que verlo por mi mismo, GD dijo-aish! confia en mi hombre, Top dijo-¡kwon jiyong habre la puerta a hora!, GD dijo-aish esta bien, me sente en la cama, GD abrio la puerta, mire a Top y sonrei, el dijo-¿segura que hoy quieres ir a la fiesta?, asenti y dije-pues claro ¿porque no iria? ademas estare con GD, Top dijo-¿por que tan segura?, GD dijo-ya dejate de hacer preguntas. thumb|398px Categoría:Entradas